Lost Wolf
by Reditrix
Summary: This is my first fan fiction so when you comment and decide to criticize please be respectful and not harsh. Wolverine travels to Arkansas to leave his horrid past behind and start a new life. He is confronted by Emma Frost who decides to help him by actually clouding his memory. With an actual new life he finds himself in New Orleans, with a wife, maids and a bunch of questions!
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Wolf**

It's been four months since the night I killed Jean. I still can't bring myself to get over it, I loved her. But I know what I did was right otherwise millions of innocent people could have died. So to help me move on I left the mansion, besides it just wasn't the same with Professor Xavier dead.

Storm begged me not to leave since I did tell her I would help run the mansion but I couldn't do it, I had to go before I hurt someone else. I haven't settled anywhere really, I've just been riding my motorcycle around, smoking cigars here and there and stopping to eat or use the bathroom every now and then. I've just reached Kansas, but I don't plan to stay here maybe I'll go settle in the forest of Arkansas where no one can reach me or some mountains in Alaska. Too cold there so Arkansas it is.

"Hey bartender can I have a beer to go?"

"You don't plan to drink and drive honey, do you?"

Good gracious I never should have came here, her voice is so nasal like and it's making my head pound. "Even if I were to be, it's none of your business, now please can I have my drink or I'll go somewhere else that's worth spending money at."

"Fine, I was just asking, I care for people's safety and my own, just saying but here, that'll be $2.50." I dropped the money on the counter and walked out of the bar, hopped on my bike and drove off.

It's 2 in the morning once I reach Arkansas, not much here but right away I start building me a little cabin to stay in, why buy a house when you can build one in a unclaimed forest. It was about 3 in the afternoon once I finished what I consider a master piece, besides it's for my liking not anyone else.

Working that hard and long made me hungry and I needed to buy things for the place anyway, so I walked to the nearest town where I saw a truck for sale. "Hey how about I pay for half this bike and work the other half off?"

"How about you either pay it full or get lost you fucking prick." This store owner had no idea what he was in for and he just pissed me off. I pulled him around the corner bringing my knives out and pressing it against his chest.

"You people here may not believe in mutants or maybe even hate them, but I have a bad temper and you really don't want to piss me off, now either we are going to agree on my compromise or I'll make sure you'll never see a customer again, got it?"

"Y-y-yes sir, um sure half is fine, y-y-you don't even have to work the rest off if you want you can just work here to have some money in your pocket?"

"I'm glad we could work things out, now where are the keys; I have some shopping to do." After getting into the truck and beginning to drive off, I yelled back, "I'll be here at dawn, so you better appear too."

Shopping wasn't so bad, the things I needed where cheap and in no time my house was filled with furniture and food, I'm so good with houses I even had my own electricity built up ha-ha.

I sighed once I lay upon my bed, I miss the old days, but everything happens for a reason so maybe I was suppose to end up in Arkansas after all. I slept and hours passed. "This work is a drag; do you not have anything more interesting to do?"

"W-what do you expect, this is a small town and not many people visit here."

"Just give me a fucking axe; I'll go cut down some damn trees."

"C-can't you just use those claw things you threatened me with?" I gave him a menacing glare that said mention those again and I'll slit you're fucking throat. "N-never mind you're done for the day, you'll still get full pay, please just leave."

I walked down to the bar instead of going home; I had nothing to look forward to anyway so why rush. "Hey lady, can I have two shots of tequila please?"

"Coming right up….rough day darling?"

"Why do you ask, is it obvious?"

"No, it's just that most people who come in here and order two straight liquor shots is usually going through something and I figured I'd be nice and start a conversation."

"Well its life, it's always going to be rough." I threw a ten dollar bill on the counter and walked out, jumped in my truck and drove towards home.

I wasn't drunk but whatever they had in their liquor had some effects on me but I was functionally. Walked in my home to throw myself in the bed instead, I'm surprised. "Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in here?"

"You may not know me Wolverine but my name is Emma Frost, I know that you're a mutant and what you're thinking, if you try to pull those claws of yours out on me, I will tell my followers to kill you."

"What do you want; can't you leave me in peace? If you know who I am then you know what I've been through so please leave me alone."

"That's what I'm here for Wolverine; I'm here to help you forget your past, I know you want to move on so let me help you." Before I had the chance to reject her offer, she opened this bottle, which pink smoked leaked out and surrounded me. It left me a little daze and unable to control my body and it made me want Emma Frost to be my new love and to give me herself. She whispered into my ear "Look into my eyes and all you see is my body, you remember nothing of Jean or any of your X-men affiliates, all you know is that your name is Logan, that you're not a mutant and you're from a very rich family and you will never remember anything of this night." At that moment I blacked out and awoke in some huge bed.

My head was hurting so I stumbled out of the bed and tried to find my way to the bathroom. I found stairs and was about to go down them when I felt hands upon my shoulders, "Master Logan, please you must rest and eat your soup."

"Yes you must rest, please follow us back this way, Master Logan."

"W-where am I?"

"Why, you are in the finest house of New Orleans, sir."

"When and how the hell did I get to New Orleans?"

"Your wife will be happy to know you're awake finally."

"My wife?"

They didn't answer my question instead I was dragged back to the room where I woke up in and forced to swallow down some chicken flavored soup. They pushed me into a bath full of hot water not to long after that, "Master Logan, you really need to wash, you've been in a coma for about a week."

"Do you know what happened to me?" Again they refused to answer me, they finish washing me and get me dressed, I'm pulled to another room where I'm faced with the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Nice to see you back in touch with the world darling, feeling better today?"

"W-who are you and what happened to me?"

"I'm you're wife silly, my name is Raven and you got into a car accident about a week ago."

"You look familiar."

"Well of course I do I'm you're wife, Logan." Her voice sounded way too familiar like I knew if from somewhere so I asked, "Are you sure you're not from my past, I feel like I've met you long ago, a bad place."

"Umm, darling I think it's best you go back to sleep now."

She called for the maids, and I became furious, "No, I want answers and I want them now."

"You don't know what you're talking about, you know everything already." The maids rushed in and I felt a pinch in my arm and everything was pitch black. My mind wander trying to put pieces together, it was so difficult and straining but eventually a little something clicked and my eyes sprang open as I just laid there and stared at the ceiling. Who am I really?...


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two weeks since the incident I had with my so called "wife." She made sure that I'd never see sunlight or leave this God forsaken bedroom. The shades are shut twenty-four hours a day and seven days of the week. I am unable to feed, wash, and clothe myself. It's like I'm either handicap or a child, maybe even both.

"Master Logan, are you up sir?"

"What do you think knit wit?"

"There is no need for name calling sir. I am here on behalf of your wife Raven. She has requested that you dress yourself and have me escort you to the foyer where you will meet up with her."

"Does she really think I want to be anywhere near her after what she did to me two weeks ago?"

An evil smirk appeared on the servant's face as he held his head down chuckling.

"Master Logan, Raven doesn't want a fat lazy disturbing couch potato as her man and who ever said you will be spending time around her? Now, I'll be back in 15 minutes, I expect you to be dressed and ready. Oh! I almost forgot dress warmly; we are going for a walk."

I waited until the servant close the door to release my happiness. I'm finally going to be able to go outside and get fresh air. It's been so long from what I can remember, seeing as though my past is hard to figure out.

Finally the servant returned back and I concealed my happiness again. I didn't forget that smart remark he made about my "wife" not wanting me to be a coach potato.

"Lady Raven, here is Master Logan as you requested."

"Thank you Luther, you may take your break now."

I watched the servant as he left and turned back towards Raven with a smile. "Well I'm not sure if I should be happy that you're letting me outside or if I should still feel some type of way about you having your servants attack me."

"Logan, Logan, Logan who said you were going outside. You are just going to take a walk in the maze that's in back of the foyer. I can't risk letting you out of the house and going crazy on people. What type of wife would I be if allowed that to happen?"

My smile slowly disappeared as she talked and then a look of anger appeared as I said, "Fuck you, you stupid bitch. I hate you."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me; I fucking hate you and your guts." At that note I ran out the front door and into the nearby woods. I was running so fast that I only got small glimpes of all the trees I past by. Some were short and fat, others were all tall and skinny. I was running so fast that everything seemed like a blur and my head was spinning, my vision wasn't clear. The trees started changing shapes and for a second I thought I was going crazy and I reached this little pond that I fell into and it seemed to have revived me on the spot.

I sat up and moved out of the water all while still catching my breath and saw a glimpse of my reflection in the pond. It has been so long since I last looked at myself and I looked terrible, depressed and lonely. I dropped to my knees and started crying. If only I could remember my past I'm sure things could be better.

After like five minutes of crying, I washed my face in the pond, and then stood up. I was going to wait another ten minutes before I moved to know where I was going to go because all I knew was that I wasn't returning back to that wretched place that I was forced to call home. But I heard movement in some nearby trees, so I started running again. I put a good amount of distance between me and the pond and I was about to put more when I was confronted by a young man.

"Where are you running to?"

"I don't know but what does it matter to you?"

"Chill boy, I'm not trying to stalk you or anything you just look lost. Where did you come from maybe I can help you find your way back." His voice had somewhat of a slithering sound to it, the sound that sends shivers up your back. I wasn't quite sure if I could trust him but I answered his question anyway.

"Where I came from is not of importance because I am never going back there," I said it quick and almost with an attitude.

"What's your name?"

"Um my wife Raven and her servants called me Logan."

"Ah! So you're the mystery man that everyone has been talking about, it's a real pleasure to meet you."

"Who-who is everyone? And what do you mean by people have been talking about me? Who are you and where do you come from?"

"Alas my boy that is something I cannot share with you, but you are more welcome to join me! And the name is Kurt. Kurt Wagner." He stuck his hand out for me to shake and I was hesitant at first but I took it anyway and as I did, the forest around me disappeared. I only remember seeing darkness around me and then I passed out, with a frightful dream.


End file.
